oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose on the Grey
The year 1577, a rather calm day on the dangerous water of the infamous New World, as one medium-size vessel was seen traveling towards a small but rather active island. Wolfwater, a little summer island unknown to most, due to its reduced size and high value to those that were able to find it. And the reason behind that was because this island was not only rich in its fertile soils but also on its mines, having bought protection from traveling pirates for many years. "Cap'n, we are approaching the island of Wolfwater." Short in stature fully dressed on his uniform, this young marine reported to an older gentleman dressed in the same manner as the former. Just this one had on him a long white coat that was being used as a blanket, instead of being placed over his shoulders. "Zzzz...huh, what." Suddenly jumping awake from his chair, the older gentleman began to look around, as if in search of danger frantically. "Didn't I tell you to just wake me up in case of danger boy!?" ---- Within one of Wolfwater's several mines. "I think this should be enough for today, Mr. Abe." Pickaxe on her shoulder, face covered in dust, this was Grace a young but rather tall looking woman with long dark hair and big purple eyes, wearing a black, sleeveless top and long dark pants. "I also promised my mom I would help her with the crops." The gentleman referred to as Mr. Abe was an older fellow looking to be around his fifties, also carrying a pickaxe. "Don't worry girl, if it weren't for you we would still be late for the next shipment, go and don't forget to say hello to your mother for me." "Thank you so much, Mr. Abe." Looking around at the rest of the man Grace noticed that all of them looked pretty much finished, and glancing at the massive cart full of minerals she thought to herself "Mom can wait a little bit" And with that, placing her hands on the edge of the cart, her muscles began to swell as she slowly made her way out of the mine, with all the older miners standing with their mouths open at the display of strength. A couple of hours later. On a small cabin, all made of wood, surrounded by a large field of crops and several animal stocks. "Mom, I told you to wait for me." Hands-on ether side of her waist, visually upset Grace began to school her mother. "I've told you several times, to not work on the fields alone." Sitting on the opposite side of the room was an older woman, around her sixties with long blonde hair arranged in a tight braid, and big purple eyes matching those of Grace, wearing a long flowery dress and worn out flippers, calmly peeling out some potatoes as the Grace attempts to school her. "And I told you several times that I've been doing this since before you were born young lady." cough cough "But since the work is done, why don't you take this time to train some more." "Sigh," Shaking her head. Grace just gave up. "Fine, where did you leave it." Looking around the room, Grace momentarily meets eyes with a long black and red sheathed katana positioned behind her mother, and immediately looked away as if the mere presence of the former was arming her. Noticing her daughter's sudden reaction, Anna, with a gentle smile, began to turn around and reach out to grab the old blade. "You know, I think you may be ready..." "NO!" Visually angry with tears beginning to drip from her eyes, Grace just suddenly screamed. "I'M NOT USING THAT TRAITOR'S BLADE." "WATCH YOU TONGUE YOUNG LADY cough" Now both woman with tears in their eyes, staring at each other, the tension could be felt as the Grace just slowly begins to lower her head apologetically. "I'm sorry." Harvesting of Crops Within Wolfwater's Docks The small marine vessel finally reaching his destination, the several soldiers appointed to it began the docking procedures and made their way inside the closest town. "We are here to gather all the resources we can carry on this ship, take down anyone that refuses to cooperate." Directing himself to all of his soldiers, the older marine, said with a small grin on his face knowing that old and fragile people mostly populated this island. Following those orders accurately, the several officers began to violently open up the villagers' houses doors open and demanding them to give away their suppliers and utilizing force on those that refused. Resulting in several injuries and some casualties, as they all continued to transport resources. "Miss Anna, Miss Grace!!" Suddenly door bursting open, a small kid with short red hair and tattered clothes, came screaming onto the formers house. "Badman in white uniforms are taking all of our food and hurting some of the elders. You need to help us, please." Tears dripping down from his face the small child couldn't hold on anymore and suddenly grabbed Grace as tears began to fall. "Don't worry child." Slowly standing up, Anna now grabbing hold of the sword previously located behind her, makes her towards Grace. "I think it's time to finish up your lessons and get you some real-life practice." Continuing moving forwards pass Grace. "Sigh, come on bring us to the strange man kid," Grace said while placing her hand over the crying child's head. Reaching their destination, it was just as the young child said, dozens of man dressing in white, entering the houses of innocents and taking everything they can. "I never thought marines would go this low, attacking random people for no apparent reason." Weapon strapped to her waist, Anna now visually getting angrier and angrier, swiftly made her way closer to two of the intruders. And with a clean and almost invisible movement from her sword cut down their head before they could even sense her presence. "Cough, Cough, Cough." Suddenly falling on her knees, Anna coughing became even worst then before now reaching the point where blood is also coming out of her mouth. "Mom!" Rapidly rushing towards her mother's aid, Grace began holding Anna on her arms. "I guess the years are catching up to me, cough, I'm sorry sweaty he wasn't able to help us back then, but please don't hate him. Cough." With that last cough, blood just started to pour out of Anna's mouth and looking down, Grace noticed the leading cause... Her scar, over 20 years ago, her mother was on death doors due to a severe injury to her heart. And ever since that day, high physical stress always caused her to feel extreme pain, and the previous display of skill was the last one she could pull off. Blood rushing out the scar that was located on her chest burst open, causing blood to go everywhere and leaving Anne unmoved. "Mom?" Still holding her mother, Grace just stood there for several seconds. "Hey what the hell happened here?" Three other marines making their way towards the corps of the two that were previously decapitated by Anna rapidly looked at Grace and began pointing their weapons towards her. "What did you do woman, tell us!" Hands shaking, head-spinning, the last-minute past soo fast that Grace still didn't have time to process what had happened. "Hey, are you stupid? Answer my question!" Aproxing her the marine now pointing his saber right at Grace's face angrily implied. "Hey kid please call someone to take care of my mother. I will get them out of this island." Grabbing the blade she formerly refused Grace in the same style as her mother, cut down the head of three men in just a flash. "I hope the stories mother told me about you and this blade weren't just fairytales Dad." Rose on the Grave Corpses on the ground, houses destroyed and almost a dozen of bodies laying on the ground, this was the state Wolfwater's main town was currently in. As roughly ten officers continued to pillage the several houses that were remaining and bringing the supplies to their vessel. "Hurry up. We don't have all day!" Raspy voice, smoking his cigarette was the one in charge of this particular group of sailors, now standing at his full might of 7 feet tall and extreme robust figure. This marine was, in fact, a Marine Captain, as remarked by his long white coat adorned on his shoulders. "And make sure that none of these old fucks is going to talk, or your head will be rolling once we reach base." "Ok, you can do this, inhale-exhale." Arriving at the town, Grace now holding the fully unsheathed blade, letting it's long and black blade feel the air and blood in the air after decades of resting. "Kenbunshoku" Eyes wide open, she began to very quickly analyze the entirety of the area displayed in front of her, taking mental notes of every possible obstacle, "Ten small grunts." And fixating her vision on the one supervising the situation. "There you are, the boss." "Exhale" Lowering her weapon slowly to her right side, holding it horizontally with both hands, and for very split seconds Grace's arm muscles slightly bulged out as she suddenly disappeared. "Funboryu: Ichiban Boseki" Appearing to the naked eyes as if Grace had just vanished and killed three grunts. She actually in mere seconds was able to close the gap between her and the closest marines and with three clean movements, chopt down their heads. Making her way through the remaining grunts with several similar techniques, Grace was now standing in front of the one responsible for this chaos. "You." Now eyes full of anger, Grace began making her way towards him. "Whoa easy there, young lady." Arms in the air, the Marine Captain visually frightened as noted by the several drips of sweat going down his face. "I don't think you want to do this miss, you know I'm a marine captain." Moving back towards his ship, he was seen becoming scared of her even more. "Please, don't hurt me!" "Slash" Suddenly earing the sound of a blade cutting, the Captain very frantically began inspecting his own body in search of any injury, but it didn't took him long to notice that Grace didn't aim for him but his ticket home. The marine vessel now beginning to sail away was embarked not by him but by the one who formerly stood in front of him. "I will be taking this ship. I hope you don't mind." Now making her way towards the ship's wheel, Grace said her last word toward the dumbfound captain. "Oh and make sure to not forget the name, George Grace" Fin Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays